BS018
(Japanese: カナズミジムふたたび! 決戦ダイノーズ!! Return to Kanazumi Gym! Decisive Match With Dainose!!) is the 18th episode of the Battle Showdown Series. Synopsis A day after their adventure at the Trainer's School along with Red's and Sapphire's Gym battle, the episode begins with Ash comes up to Roxanne and challenges her. Dawn dresses up as a cheerleader and with the help of Piplup and Buneary, she cheers him on, giving him confidence. Roxanne sends out her Golem. Ash sends out his Pikachu. Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but Golem quickly uses Mega Punch. Pikachu quickly dodges the attack and climbs into Golem. Golem uses Rollout '''to get Pikachu off, but it fails. Golem tries to shake off Pikachu, but it holds on tight. Pikachu quickly uses '''Iron Tail '''and hit Golem. Golem uses Earth Power, but Ash tolds Pikachu to Jump and and ''Spin'', avoiding the attack, and Pikachu uses '''Iron Tail. Golem dodges the move. Golem slammed Pikachu right down to the ground. Golem uses Rock Throw. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to destroy every rock above it. It also hits Golem badly. Ash tells Pikachu to use Iron Tail. Roxanne told Golem to use Mega Punch, but before it got a chance, Golem was hit, knocking Golem out. Roxanne recalled Golem and sends out Probopass. Meanwhile, Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufet are snopping around back at the gym. Meowth used one of it claws to open the back of the door. They find an empty hallway and they ready to start stealing things. Back at the gym, Dawn, Buneary, and Piplup are cheering Pikachu on. Croagunk notices something and decides to check out. Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Probopass. It doesn't hit Probopass because Probopass uses Iron Defense. Ash tells Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but Probopass start to use Magnet Bomb. Pikachu tries to jump away, but is hurt by the Magnet Bomb. Pikachu about to use Iron Tail. Probopass is about to use Zap Canon, but Pikachu jumps away. Probopas throw Pikachu with Rock Tomb. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle and Probopass used''' Magnet Bomb'. Probopass uses '''Magnet Bomb' one more time and Pikachu is knocked out. Team Rocket still snooping around the Gym. They bump Croagunk along the way. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbufet start to get nervous. Croagunk starts walking up to them and they step back. Jessie thinks that Croagunk wants to join their team, buut Croagunk Poison Jabs her. James, Meowth, and Wobbufet picks her up and run away screaming. Ash sends out Meganium. Probopass uses Power Gem, but Meganium destroy the gems with Magical Leaf. Probopass about to use Thunder Wave '''to Meganium, but Meganium hold it with '''Vine Whip. Probopass start to paralyze it by shocking it from its vine and paralyzing Meganium. Meganium uses Body Slam '''paralyzing both Pokemon. Probopass uses '''Zap Canon. Meganium about to use Solarbeam, but is hit. Meganium uses Synthesis. Probopass uses Magnet Bomb. Meganium quickly dodges it. Meganium starts to run while using Magical Leaf at the same time. Probopass uses Magnet Bomb, but Meganium keeps going. Ash told Meganium to use Solarbeam. Probopass dodges it before using Magnet Bomb, Meganium uses Frenzy Plant '''to keep Probopass to not move and use the mastering the '''Solarbeam, knocking down Probopass out. Ash and Pikachubegins to cheered and Meganium begins to hug Ash after winning his first Johto Island Badge! Major Events *Ash's Meganium masters the SolarBeam. *Ash defeats Roxanne, earning him his first Johto League badge, the Stone Badge. Characters Humans *Ash *Brock *Sapphire *Dawn *Jessie *James *Red *Gold *Diamond *Pearl *Green *Yellow *Crystal *Platinum *Roxanne *Trainers Pokemon *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket's) *Wobbufet (Jessie's) *Piplup (Dawn's) *Pikachu (Red's) *Buneary (Dawn's) *Meganium (Ash's) *Sudowoodo (Brock's) *Happiny (Brock's) *Croagunk (Brock's) *Golem (Roxanne's) *Nosepass (Roxanne's;flashback) *Probopass (Roxanne's) *Armaldo (flashback) Trivia Current Episode *Previous Episode: BS017 *Next Episode: BS019 *Opening Theme: The Greatest Everyday! 2010 Version *Ending Theme: Get Fired Up Spiky Eared Pichu! Category:Pokemon Anime Category:Battle Showdown Series Category:HeartGold & SoulSilver Series Category:Episode Focusing on Ash Category:Episode in which Ash gets a badge Category:Episode with gym battles